Christmas Favors
by sora-star-child
Summary: Christmas time at the Host Club!Christmas favour competition-the prize a kiss with Haruhi under the mistletoe on the condition Hikaru and Kaoru have to entartain seperately! And secret santa- Kyoya sets a price tariff hows Haruhi going to afford a present


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, If I did all the host club memebers would be tied with a big red bow and live in my wardrobe so that I may cherish their cuteness.

Okay so you may be wondering... why a christmas story now I mean it's March dammit... this story was started at Christmas and written for a contest over the period of three months and around many exams so hence it's posted in March

But hey don't we all like to indulge in a bit of festive fun every now and again?

x

Sorastarchild

**Christmas Favours**

"Tamaki, I had this shipped straight from Paris just for you!"

"Tamaki this is one of our families finest piece jewellery, it's not even available to the public yet!"

"Tamaki, I picked this one personally just for you, I even picked it up in person!"

At this point the experienced King of the Ouran High Host Club lent in to the squealing girl who hushed her breath, he expertly cupped her face in his hands, his fingers tickling her lips dangerously and like a young Casanova lent in to her ear and whispered, his breath husky and well rehearsed-

"If it is picked personally by your lovely hands then I can think of no more perfect Christmas gift. Ah but forgive me the only thing sweeter than this-"

Her heart beat absurdly fast, she felt so faint, she could just die.

"- is your tender kiss."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." The girls screamed in unison, clutching their hands tight and wriggling as dirty smutty thoughts filled their minds unashamedly much to the King's delight who relished these thoughts and basked in their adoration.

The music room was a bustle with laughter as the girls poured in during the increasingly festive season with (Kyoya noted) their money purses filled to be spent and their hands cradling expensive tokens (which Kyoya also made a note of including its net value).

"Look Hikaru we will match." Kaoru laughed as the two girls waited with baited breath as the twins held a pair of finely made jumpers against their torsos.

"It will be fun Kaoru unwrapping you to find that we will still resemble one another underneath." Hikaru smiled as the guests emitted an excited squeal.

"Hikaru… I can't believe you said that… right here in front of our guests." Kaoru blushed sweetly stealing a glance at his brother.

"Kaoru you are the best present I could ever wish for, wrapped or unwrapped." Hikaru proclaimed reaching for his brother and pulling him into a lusty embrace their lips so identical millimetres from one another. "I would lead you straight to the mistletoe if for a second I thought you believed differently."

"BROTHERLY LOVE!" Both the girls screeched their eyes a flame with passion as they watched the twins so glad for a quick glimpse into their secret world so forbidden and taboo.

"This is all a bit too much." Haruhi exclaimed from a table across the room, holding the exquisitely made teapot modestly in her hand she politely offered the girls some more to drink.

"Haruhi is there Christmas where you come?" One of the girls asked innocently as they gazed with a strange mixture of pity, love, sadness and adoration.

"Yes, but not to this kind of degree of splendour." Haruhi explained as the girls leaned in closer.

"But what about the parties and the balls and the exchanging of gifts?" Another girl spluttered literally fighting herself from leaping over and taking Haruhi into her bosom and comforting the poor boy.

For of course they were all under the impression that she was indeed a boy.

"Well I normally don't have time for parties and my dad's working overtime. I just cook myself some ramen and watch the Christmas specials. Although last year my dad remembered to get me the CD I wanted." Haruhi replied; her words unrehearsed and natural which made her appealing in a poor boy that needs a rich girls love way.

"Oh Haruhi!" The girls squealed their eyes gleaming with emotion as they speculated in their little minds the 'horrors' of Haruhi's world.

"No really it's fine!" Haruhi sighed tiredly holding her hands up to the girls who were fully entranced with her. "I'm kind of used to it really."

- It's just all this other crap that's hard to get to grips with, she thought grimacing as they ooh-ed and ah-ed.

"Oh Haruhi I bought you this as a Christmas gift!" One of the girls cried thrusting an expensive looking jewellery box into her hands.

"Haruhi I got this for you too, believe me its good taste!" The girl exclaimed thrusting a finely wrapped gift into her hands.

"Me too these are imported from France, their delicious, I hope their not too rich for you!" The girl squealed.

And before she knew it her hands were quickly filling with gifts quicker than she could garble a thank you.

"Okay ladies the Host club is closing for today." Kyoya commanded with a finite but polite authority. He appeared from the shadows with his trusty note book in hand which made the girls gasp. "I know we're slightly early in closing today but we have official Host Club activities to attend to. But please don't forget to buy your tickets for the official Host Club Ball this year we will be handing out party favours this year selected by the Host Club members, we hope to see you there." Kyoya said smiling with a forced sincerity as the girls gladly obeyed him and made a mental note to purchase the costly tickets, unless of course they'd taken advantage of the early belle special and acquired them at a discounted two for one price.

"Kyoya?"

"Put your gifts down over there." Kyoya commanded as the members of the Host Club also complied. When the gifts were all on the table and there were a great number of them Kyoya looked satisfied and spoke again. "Hmmm very good this year, approximately a net increase by 15." He calculated looking at all the figures in his note book.

"Save us your figures Kyoya just tell what we want to know!" Tamaki sighed lounging over one of the chairs and twisting a piece of holly in his fingers.

"Yes, hurry up Kyoya we want to see our Lords face when we beat him this year." The Twins laughed cheekily sticking their tongues out at Tamaki.

"You only won last year because Kyoya combined your scores, to think you two lowly miscreants could actually match my score is laughable."

"Ahem." Kyoya coughed bringing their attention to himself. "Of course there are still a few more days to go and I expect a general increase in the mailed Christmas favours but the polls are as follows."

"Are you ready to loose milord!" The twins cried in unison.

"At present we have, myself in 5th place with 87 points, in 4th place is Mori with a total of 115 points-"

"What does he mean about points?" Haruhi asked confused as both Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki sat on edge hanging on Kyoya's every word.

"1 point for a card and 2 points for a gift." Mori replied glancing at Haruhi with one eye, and his other on Hunny-sempai who was groaning from across the room.

"As I was saying, in 3rd place is our Lord with 229 points."

"Haha, looks like we win again milord, nah!" The twins laughed sticking out their tongues and pulling their eyelids down in jest.

"And in 2nd place is Haruhi with 239 points and in 1st place is the Hitachiin twins with 464 points."

"There is a severe injustice here!" Tamaki shouted standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the Hitachiin twins who just sat their grinning like two naughty cats.

"How come Hunny-sempai isn't ranked?" Haruhi asked looking over at the groaning hunny across the room.

"Hunny-Sempai prefers to intake his gifts faster than I can count." Kyoya replied.

"Ahh Takashi, I can't move." Hunny groaned sticky icing painted to his lips like an upmarket lipgloss as he lifted his head so laboriously that Mori-sempai quickly ran to his aid throwing the sweet lover over his back as if he were a sack of strawberries.

"How about a little wager milord." Hikaru hissed into Tamaki's left ear whilst everybody else's eyes were on Hunny.

"Makes Christmas a little more interesting don't you think." Kaoru whispered into Tamaki's right ear in true twin fashion.

"Is that all you two terrors think about, Christmas is a time for festivities and fun." Tamaki replied going off on a little Christmas speech. "A time of giving, a time for spending with one's loved ones, for spreading a little happiness-"

"The one who can get the most Christmas favours-" Kaoru continued suppressing a mischievous grin.

"-Gets to share a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe with Haruhi." Hikaru finished as the twins jumped back in unison to leave their Lord swooning with forbidden fantasies.

"_Oh sempai how popular you've been this year." Haruhi sighed, her mouth forming a pout as she turned away from her Tamaki-chan and moved to catch the snow in her cold poor hands. "I just don't how I can compete."_

"_Haruhi." Tamaki whispered letting his hand rest upon her dainty shoulder as she turned to face him with crystalline tears in her eyes._

"_You are so handsome sempai, I….feel so silly, I made you this sempai, it's not much but I am a poor girl and this is all I have to offer you." She cried thrusting a misshapen parcel into his hand that had been wrapped with newspaper and tied with string._

_Carefully he opened up the present as if it were as delicate as the falling snow. And then as he gazed down at the knitted scarf a royal red and embroidered with hearts he grinned and wiped away her tears softly with his fingers._

"_Haruhi, it's beautiful." He exclaimed as her feminine lips quivered and her __**long **__womanly hair caught the falling snow._

"_I am so poor sempai, I can only offer you this scarf I made with my bare peasant hands and…."_

"_Shush Haruhi we are under the mistletoe." Tamaki whispered as he wrapped the scarf around his shoulders and pulled her closer._

"_Will you teach me sempai, teach me how to love you."_

"YES HARUHI YES, I WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW! LET DADDY SHOW YOU HOW TO LOVE!" Tamaki cried, outstretching his arms and beckoning Haruhi to him.

"What ever respect I have left for you is ever dwindling." She sighed as she used her left hand to push him away.

"The wager has been noted." Kyoya muttered so low only the twins and Tamaki could hear.

"But the twins will only be counted separately as to make it just."

"That's just stupid!" They exclaimed at once.

"We are requested the Hitachiin twins, not Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin!" Hikaru hissed holding Kaoru tight.

"That's because you could never hold a decent conversation on your own! So do you forfeit so early to me then?" Tamaki smirked as Kyoya sighed at the bickering threesome.

"We're not backing down!" Hikaru replied which forced Kaoru to nod half-heartedly in agreement.

"Then it is settled, who ever gains the most points with the Christmas favours shall share a kiss with Haruhi under the mistletoe." Kyoya finalised in his notes and straightened his glasses. "Our next item of business today is our annual secret Santa, I have already taken the time to prepare the-" he paused at this point to cough to signify his disproval "-ceremonial bun-bun." He finished producing Hunny-sempais pink bun-bun equipped with a Santa hat and a wicker basket full of the Host Club names.

"Wait, secret Santa, we didn't do this last year." Haruhi muttered.

"Oh I'll think you'll find we did but you were excluded on the grounds that we didn't expect you to be around that long." Kyoya said bluntly before sighing a little. "It would appear you proved me wrong." Kyoya replied with a direct coldness of which Haruhi replied with a look of wistfulness, oh to be away from all this madness.

"Haru-chan it's really fun! We all get ready before the annual Host Club Christmas ball and exhange presents!" Hunny-sempai gushed gripping her sleeve and smiling cutely. "Last year Kyoya-chan bought me a big giant cookie made from Belgian chocolate and the biggest strawberry I ever did see! And the year before that Tamaki-chan brought me a hundred pain-au-chocolates from France and they were so squishy in my mouth… I can't remember what happened before that but-"

"I can, you always eat them all in one go, then get sick for a whole week." Mori-sempai sighed as if he were reliving the nightmares.

"Oh yes. But they were really, really, really delicious and the chocolate was so sumptuous I can still taste it's gooeyness on my tongue and the really nice bit when I bit into the croissant only to be surprised when there was chocolate, it was so yummy, I never knew Christmas could be so yummy, although it always is and I could just…. I could just go eat some cake now!" Hunny-sempai cried jumping of Mori-sempais back and waddling to the cake cupboard.

"Yes, yes, now let's choose." Tamaki said impatiently as he reached forward to take a name he was stopped by a swift chop on his hand and Hunny-sempai with cake in his mouth and fiery eyes.

"You know you can only take a name when Bun-bun says so." He snapped.

"But how are we supposed to know?" Haruhi asked completely and utterly puzzled by this nonsense.

"Bun-bun speaks to Hunny-sempai." Hikaru began.

"And Hunny-sempai relays it back to us." Kaoru finished as all eyes were either on Bun-bun or Hunny-sempai who was promptly swallowing his slice of cake.

"_Oh this will be a piece of cake." Tamaki thought so excited he could hardly contain himself, his plan was fool-proof bribing Kyoya into omitting Haruhi's name. Oh he could just picture it now, he'd pretend to take a piece of paper and then assume Haruhi as his secret Santa, perfect._

"Bun-bun asks why there are only six names in Bun-buns Christmas basket." Hunny-sempai announced from across the room only intensifying the legend of the unspoken telepathic bond between bun-bun and Hunny-sempai.

"Oh yes here is the last name." Kyoya muttered too proud to be caught up in Tamaki's shenanigans.

"Bun-bun says I'll go first!" Tamaki cried diving on the Christmas basket before he could loose sight of the paper with his dear Haruhi's name on.

However Hunny-Sempai got there first and delivered a masterful blow with little effort that sent the king across the room.

"Bun-bun say's that Takashi can go first." Hunny simpered regaining his Lolita-shota cuteness.

"Bun-bun always says Mori can go first." Tamaki moaned slinking back into his chair and sulking childishly as Hunny's protector reached and choose a name and in doing so scrambled all the names up.

After a few unnatural silences in the room-

"Bun-bun says it is Hunny-chan's turn."

Almost straight after

"Bun-bun says it's Kyoya-chans turn."

After a quick cake refuel.

"Bun-bun says it's Koaru-chans turn."

"What, but, I we." Kaoru stuttered glancing furtively at his twin who just shrugged lazily avoiding his gaze and looking over at the window.

"It's no big deal Kaoru." Hikaru muttered looking away from his little brother, he hid his discomfort well because everyone apart from Haruhi was aware that before the wager it was customary for Hikaru and Kaoru to choose as one.

"I know." Kaoru snapped adopting his brothers nonchalant pose and reaching for Bun-bun's Christmas basket.

"Bun-bun says it's Haru-chan's turn." Hunny exclaimed excitedly, his eyes pools of watery cuteness as he beckoned Haruhi over to the ceremonial Bun-bun.

"Fine." Haruhi groaned as she reached in and took the paper stuffing it in her pocket as she contemplated a quick suicide, anything but this.

"Bun-bun says it's Hikaru-chans turn."

Lazily Hikaru reached in the pot and plucked out a name, shoving the paper in his pocket and whistling lowly.

The minutes passed and everybody waited patiently as Hunny ran off back to pantry for a cake refill, taking extremely long as he filled himself fat with cake.

"Bun-bun says it's Tamaki-chan's turn." Hunny finally exclaimed as Tamaki swooped on the last paper, clutched it in his hand and jumped behind the sofa daring himself to take a peek.

"Oh Haruhi I will shower you with delicacies and treats like you couldn't imagine, they'll be the finest dresses and the most exquisite jewellery to fit your feminine frame. I'll have to rent out another flat just for you to store it all in. NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU SPEND CHRISTMAS AS A PAUPER!" Tamaki cried.

"At least wait until I'm out of earshot." Haruhi groaned as she stood beside the fantasising Tamaki.

"You wait." Tamaki thought, this time safely in the little perverted universe which dwelled in a private little corner in his mind. "I will shower you with luxuries, you will be a princess." He dreamed opening the little paper with a childish glee

Takashi Morinozuka

And promptly Tamaki crawled into his moody corner and began to sulk, his little heart breaking.

"What am I going to do?" Haruhi groaned, Christmas was never a lavish affair in her world and all of this hype seemed so annoying and time-consuming.

"By the way the tariff for the secret Santa gifts is 10,000 yen, we wouldn't want the scrooge to come out in all of us would we." Kyoya smiled much like a snake tormenting his prey however in this case a Kyoya shooting lavish and expensive arrows at Haruhi.

"What?"

"I would suggest that you comply to this rule to prevent further embarrassment."

"Yes but under the circumstances."

"-And I really wouldn't want to find an excuse to add to your debt."

"Your really enjoying this aren't you."

"I do love the Christmas festivities don't you."

* * *

"The Hitachiin twins please!" The two girls cried clutching hands there little eyes glistening with anticipation for the forbidden excitement that was brotherly love.

"I am afraid that for the time being you will have to designate which Hitachiin twin you wish to spend tea with." Kyoya smiled pushing his glasses up and then smoothing down his tweed English gentlemen's outfit, his costume for this tea's theme.

"Huh?" They simpered there faces falling.

"So madams will it be Hikaru Hitachiin or Kaoru Hitachiin?" Kyoya asked with a pleasant smile as there eyes followed his gaze, the two twins sitting as far apart as they could in the music room.

"Erm.. well." The girls muttered looking at one another unable to decide, the truly loyal who are die hard fans of brotherly love.

"Hikaru Hitachiin please." One of the girls piped up.

"Kaoru Hitachiin please." The other cried as they looked at each other there lips trembling and there eyes mimicking the same look of horror.

"Enjoy your stay girls." Kyoya smiled as he waited to greet the next customer.

Lolling over his chair Hikaru looked uninterested despite his festive toy costume. With his glazed eyes and cold eye he looked every inch a clown puppets with his cheeks painted with circle of red that made his white painted skin glisten. The black diamond jesters clothes were tailored to pad out his slender body and the ruffles collar around his neck had begun to annoy him like everything else sometimes did. Right down to the bobbles on his hat he looked quite inanimate and his mannerisms only altered slightly as the girl sat nervously opposite him.

"Hikaru?" She whispered as she placing a lock her brown hair behind her ear she didn't quite know what to say, she could just make out his parting from under his hat but even so she held a little question in her tone of voice.

"How.. how are you?" Hikaru managed to say, the awkwardness in him was apparent as he tried to regard the girl with as much interest as he could but it wasn't to be instead he fingered his ruffles and thought of how awkward Kaoru must be feeling right now.

"I am fine, I erm…" She muttered aware of the awkwardness between him she wasn't enjoying his company, he looked cold and indifferent and this was definitely not brotherly love.

"Oh." He replied his hand on his cheek as he glanced at the girl she was one of his and Kaoru's regulars.

"Forgive me but, WHY ARE YOU AND KAORU SEPARATED!" She burst out, her hand flew to her mouth instantly as she had a broken a precious etiquette in raising her voice.

"Kaoru…" Looking down his red hair fell in front of his eyes; he smiled; now this was something he could do well.

"Uh huh." She whispered on the edge of her seat.

"I… I tried to…" Hikaru whispered his lips trembling and his hands flew to his eyes as if to catch the falling tears. "This so hard for me to talk about him… I feel like I've let him down." She sobbed as the girl squealed and begged him to tell her more.

"Would you like some more tea?" Kaoru stuttered from across the room, try as he might he couldn't quite stop the trembling from his lips as his eyes would skim the room quickly just to check he could at least see Hikaru no matter how far away. His suit was identical to his big brothers right down to the three sad black tears at his right eye (as opposed to Hikaru's left) and his red painted lips were puffed into a sad pout.

"Yes please." The girl whimpered almost as though it also tore her heart into to see the brothers separated. She watched as Kaoru's hands poured her drink and then his own before bringing the cups to there lips and letting an awkward silence fall.

"How was your day?" Kaoru asked feebly anticipating the girls boredom he could almost hear her refuse him and go to another host.

"You really want to know?" She asked her eye's widening, she couldn't believe it, he was taken an interest in her, he actually wanted to know how her day had been, she'd longed to hear him say that in her dreams- of course when he wasn't in Hikaru's arms- he was eager to take an interest in her.

"Yes… you ask me and Hikaru questions all the time you must get bored of us huh?" He replied modestly as the girl threw her hands down on the table shaking the tea cups.

"No never! We could never be bored of you two." She squealed as she relived every brotherly love moment in her head like a beloved lullaby.

"Oh good." He smiled as though he were reliving them too.

"They really make my day interesting… you wouldn't believe how humdrum my day can get." The girl began keeping an eye open to make sure he was listening, she would never dream of boring him, heaven forbid. To make her more comfortable Kaoru slouched forward resting an elbow on his knee resting his lovely chin on his palm he smiled and willed for her to go on. "Well calculus was as boring as ever, but my father has his heart set on me training under him and developing a business sense, he believes he's a modern man and educating me is worthwhile but I am so hopeless I dare not tell him I'm failing." She babbled stopping for an intake in breath.

"Really what will happen if you do?" Kaoru replied smiling warmly.

"Well I'm not sure, part of me says he'll be happy that I'm honest but another part of me just dies with the thought of his disappointment. You see my father has no sons and so assumes I his eldest daughter as an heir but I feel so trapped." She sighed her heart opening and her words falling from her tongue like water over a waterfall, he was such an easy listener.

"Oh that's a pity but how do you really feel." She continued as her eyes sparkled.

"I feel as though I want to make him proud but I want to do what I want at the same time, it's just like last week when…"

Elsewhere sat at the table in his proud Nutcracker uniform Tamaki cupped the face of his latest customer.

"Oh Tamaki." She breathed as he kissed her hand and drew her closer.

"Just hold me in your arms." He soothed letting his words tickle her ear lobe. "For that is all I ask of you. Dream of me your nutcracker doll."

"Oh Tamaki, I will, I mean I would hold you in my arms and-" She whispered before he placed an elegant finger to her lips.

"Before I turn back to an old nutcracker doll I would dance and sing for you if only you would-"

"Anything."

"Send me a Christmas favour."

"Whatever you desire."

"And a few handwritten cards?"

"Yes Tamaki, oh yes, yes, yes, yes!" She screamed before realising she had the attention of the whole room and blushed a deep crimson. "I mean I will."

"Haruhi, why are you filling out all those forms?" One of the girls asked, voicing the same question as her peers who huddled around Haruhi's table.

"They look like competition forms, is there something you want to win?" One of the other girls piped up as she lent politely as she could over her teacup to get a closer look.

"I'm just trying my luck." She smiled as she efficiently filled out the various forms for one expensive prize or another. Truth be told she'd spent to whole night surfing through the magazines and newspapers for any and all competitions but had fallen asleep before she could fill out all the forms.

"Oh it must be so hard for you being so poor and seeing all those expensive things in the magazines it's just not right." One of the girls chimed with innocent pity as the other girls at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"In fact it's downright awful… my father owns a publishing company I'll memo him right away… there should be magazines for the rich and magazines for the poor so that the poor are not made to feel inferior." Another bustled her face red with excitement with the thought of perhaps bettering all humanity.

"Oh brother." Haruhi muttered growing to resent those forms already, in fact why would she even care about the stupid dumb club anyway she'd come here to study not comply to all their whims and stupidities I mean take today for instance they'd made her wear a frilly white lacy nightgown with a long brown wig and in her hand was the toy nutcracker that looked suspiciously like Tamaki, I mean this whole thing was ridiculous.

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny-sempai cried jumping into Haruhi's arms which sent all her papers flying.

"Mitsukuni it is not good to run after many slices of cake." Mori-sempai whispered as Hunny merely simpered a little making all the girls 'ahhhh'. He did look adorable though in his Prince of the rats outfit accompanied with a pink curled tail made of the finest leather and soft cotton paws.

"HARU-CHAN! Takashi just told me the ending to the Nut-cracker story and I don't like it… wouldn't you prefer to act out a nicer ending with me where everybody makes friends in the end." Hunny-sempai cried a as Mori-sempai who looked regal in his toy soldier outfit just nodded in agreement with his lovely item.

"Oh yes the nut-cracker is one of my favourite stories!" One of the girls cried clutching her hands together. "Do you know that story Haruhi?"

"Yes my mother used to tell me the story when I was little, she'd tell me as we made the Christmas decorations." Haruhi replied casually as all the girls eyes welled up with emotion for the poor motherless pauper.

"Haru-chan, you would still be my friend if I were the rat prince! I don't like being the meanie!" Hunny cried jumping on haruhi's lap and sending her papers everywhere.

Politely Mori-sempai bent down and began to pick her papers up as Hunny nestled his cheeks against Haruhi's.

His attention caught by the kafuffle Kyoya slid into view and took the papers out of Mori-sempai's hands; he looked at them briefly before tucking them into his clipboard out of sight.

"Oh brother." Haruhi whispered lowly.

* * *

"… I am at loss at what to do, my brother needed me, I wanted to hold him in my arms I really did… I am so lost without him." Hikaru wailed as the girl who delegated him yesterday perched herself at the edge of her seat.

Today Hikaru was dressed in a black over cloak, his eyes were darkened and his skin had a pale tinge, as did his brother Kaoru they both looked the spitting image of the ghost of Christmas yet to come.

"It's not your fault." The girl bubbled holding her teacup shakily in her hand the thought of brotherly love falling apart was enough to make her snivel.

"Oh but it is, he called for me in the night and yet I was scared to hold him, he looked at me with his those beautiful eyes and…" She leaned so far forward her bum was no longer perched on the chair. "And I rolled away from him, how could I comfort him now when I hadn't been his saviour?"

"But, how where you to know that Kaoru would be beaten up whilst out walking by a gang of unruly thugs?" She comforted regurgitating Hikaru's sweet, sweet, brotherly lie.

"But it should have been me; instead I let him go walking in the grounds." Hikaru sobbed into his hands. "Oh I don't deserve the feeling of Kaoru by my side!"

"No, no I'm sure he understands, I mean he looks so well." The girl noted as she looked briefly at Kaoru who was surrounded by a gaggle of eager girls today.

"Make up, only the professionals. Under all of that his bruises are blue with pain and he smiles are laced with sadness." Hikaru whispered before placing a hand over his heart. "I know what he's feeling because I feel it too over here, every beat of his heart mine beats too, every breath he takes my lips move to take some of that same breath." At least that last part was true.

"Oh I am going to send you so many Christmas favours to make you feel better!" The girl cried, using that old Ouran High saying that money solves everything. "In the meantime you and I shall devise a plan to win back Kaoru's love." She finished eager to be a part in the reuniting of her favourite lovers.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it hurts to have a part of you ripped away and placed just out of your reach but not out of sight." He muttered resenting a little Kaoru's attention whilst still pining for him.

Over the other side of the room Kaoru blushed as all the girls giggled.

"She didn't?" Kaoru hissed.

"Oh she did, I saw her with my own eyes, and Lady Shirikawa was with me weren't you?" Yuki Azumi squealed she to the pretty plump girl who giggled also, she'd returned today with some of her friends who were eager to host with Kaoru.

"I did Kaoru and I'll tell you something, a girl like Sakura Hinata doesn't blush that much unless she's done a bit more than hand holding!" Lady Shirikawa explained sipping from her hot tea as another girl chipped in.

"And with Hiroshi Kiba too! I mean I wouldn't say he's overly attractive but I heard that his family have been having a bit of money problems." A girl added as they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah so bad that he can't afford to change his undergarments everyday!" A girl squeaked grabbing all the others attention before realising what she had just implied. "I sit behind him in Chemistry and boy does he need to buy a belt."

"Do you girls talk like this about boys all the time?" Kaoru queried politely pouring the girls another cup of tea.

"It's called gossip and yes we do a lot of that." Yuki smiled winking at Kaoru.

"So Kaoru do you change your undergarments everyday?" A small quiet girl piped up as the others sharply in took their breath waiting for an answer.

"Erm well." Kaoru muttered looking into his tea cup, of course he changed his undergarments everyday but she was deliberating here, if Hikaru was here they would have made a brotherly love moment out of it. "What business of this is yours." He finally said.

"Oh my sorry Kaoru we were just-" the girls suddenly bustled scared to have offended there new found gossip buddy.

"Unless you girls want to see?" He smiled as they all giggled in relief and took a sip of their tea and nibbled at the cakes. "But I must warn you, you don't want to make my brother jealous do you?"

"I'm willing to take my chances!" Lady Shirikawa cried leaning forward which made Kaoru jump and the other girls cackle.

"Get them off!" The quiet girl shrieked and all the girls peeled with laughter as they mock lunged for Kaoru causing quite a fun ruckus.

"Ahhh you're all supposed to be ladies!" Kaoru laughed as they tickled him under the ribs playfully, a kind of initiation into their gossip gang if you will as they broke the boundaries of host and hostee willingly.

"Give over; even we uptight ladies like to be badly behaved every now and again!" Yuki laughed falling into her seat and laughing some more as the other girls sat back down wiping the ears from their eyes.

"But not as badly behaved as Sakura!" A girl laughed and that set them all off again.

"Is there a problem over here Kaoru?" Kyoya said suddenly coming into view looking every bit the miser he was supposed to be with a Scrooge like top hat and tails.

"No… no Kyoya." Kaoru spluttered trying not to catch the girl's eyes.

"Okay well I ask you to quieten it down; I must remind you ladies that this is a host club and not a common tea house." He chastised before moving away to chase up Tamaki over some host club matter, leaving the gaggle of girls in a temporary silence, as they sipped they returned to sipping their teas and nibbling their cakes.

"Okay imagine Kyoya's head on Hunny-sempai's body." Lady Shirikawa whispered and they all spluttered into their tea cups laughing.

Carrying a tray of coffee the ghost of Christmas past floated over to the plush sitting area in her transparent cloak over a nightdress, her candle under her arms she set the tray down on the coffee table where the ghost of Christmas present waved off another customer who like all the others promised him many Christmas favours.

"Ahhh commoner coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed picking up a cup full of his favourite beverage of that hour. "I don't know what it is about that cup of coffee, whether it is it's simplicity of preparation or the gaucheness of its texture." He sighed.

"Convenience." Haruhi replied taking a cup herself whilst waiting for her next delegation. For a while she sat there uncomfortably, Tamaki gazing at her interestingly.

"Tell me about your Christmases." Tamaki asked and as she turned she found him kneeled on the sofa his face millimetres from hers as he peered at her with an innocent disregard for her personal space.

"What do you mean?" She replied raising an eyebrow unsure how to answer.

"Just what are they like, what do you do? What are your traditions?"

"I normally end up watching the Christmas specials with some turkey ramen." Haruhi replied offhandedly sipping her coffee as the king continued to gaze at her. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes, his eyes were sort of lonely and he looked a little sad as he implored more from her as if he needed to hear it from her. Relaxing she let the cup sit in her lap and watched the steam rise from the cup. "Although when I was a little girl and my mum was still alive, every Christmas she used spend a whole evening making home made decorations with me. We never really had any of those special kits but she had this great flare for improvising, I remember once threading pieces of popcorn onto white thread just so when we draped them over the tree they looked like puff balls of snow. Her favourite things to make though were the baked dough angels, we'd make a simple salty dough and spend ages kneading out angels-

"_Momma you've got some flour on your nose." A little Haruhi giggled as her mum dressed in her business suit straight from work sculpted another angel._

"_So have you." Her mother replied reaching over and placing a splodge of flour on her little girl's nose which made them both laugh out loud. "What's that your Angel's holding in her hand Haruhi?" Her mother asked afterwards peering with pride at her flour speckled daughter who concentrated so hard on moulding her own doughy Angel._

"_A briefcase." Haruhi replied concentrating hard as she made her angels doughy legs._

"_Why would an Angel need a briefcase honey?" her mother replied looking at her daughters misshapen angel with a lopsided smile with a newfound admiration as it was clear to her now that the angel was indeed holding a briefcase._

"_Because she works hard momma, just like you she's a good lawyer, even an Angel's got to work hard momma." Haruhi smiled._

-and then afterwards we'd bake them in the oven and glaze them with varnish and when they were done we'd hang them on the walls. Granted sometimes my dad would eat one by mistake and get sick. But that probably just sounds silly to you, you're used to elaborate affairs and finely made decorations imported from France or something like that." She finished with a small smile as though reminiscing was the sweetest taste in her mouth.

"No it doesn't sound silly, it sounds lovely." Tamaki whispered sadly as his heart ached a little thinking of that Christmas in the chalet back in France where she played the piano for him, when he fell asleep in her lap dreaming of jingle bells and the magic of the nut cracker.

"TAKASHI!" Hunny suddenly screamed diverting their attention. "Takashi they're too loud!" Hunny complained looking adorable in his peasant boy clothes complete with a flat cap and a crutch which he used to point at Kaoru and his gang of gossiping girls.

"Mitsukuni would you like some more iced sweet Christmas cake?" Mori-sempai replied knowingly always ready at hand to diffuse a situation even when dressed as Mr. Crotchet.

"Kaoru would you please say farewell to the young ladies today, the host club is closing now I hope you ladies have enjoyed your stay." Kyoya said through gritted teeth as the girls waved a farewell to Kaoru promising to return tomorrow and ignoring Kyoya's groan. At once the rest of the girls began to filter out each one satisified with the host clubs company and filled with hopes dreams and fluffy fantasies. The last of the gang to leave was Lady Shirikawa who looked at Kyoya funnily as though looking for something in particular which annoyed the host club overseer who held his tongue politely.

"I will see you tomorrow Hikaru." The brotherly love girl cried rising to leave with one last look at the sorrowful twin.

"I will look forward to it since my arms shall be empty tonight." Hikaru whispered dramatically throwing a sincere longing look over at Kaoru.

"I see what you mean Kaoru." Lady Shirikawa suddenly laughed having another naughty look at Kyoya's bum before leaving sharply, the girls giggles could be heard down the music corridor.

"Well despite the raucous today we have had a few more guests than useful. A small success." Kyoya muttered throwing a slight contemptuous look at Kaoru who fidgeted in his chair now the girls were gone wondering whether it was allowed now to approach Hikaru.

"And what of the scores!" Tamaki suddenly cried throwing his arms over the settee to look at Kyoya.

"They shall be kept confidential until before the ball." Kyoya replied snapping his figure book shut.

"Oh mummy why? Daddy must know now!" Tamaki whined petulantly as Haruhi gazed at him in a mixture of disbelief and awe at how skilfully Tamaki could switch persona's.

"I don't feel it necessary when I haven't had all the figures." Kyoya replied. "Oh a small reminder also, I hope you have a purchased all your secret Santa Christmas presents, we wouldn't want anyone to forget and be left out." He added looking at Haruhi specifically over his glasses.

"Haruhi! Kaoru and I are going shopping now for our secret Santa presents you're coming!" Hikaru said more of a demand than a question.

"What?" Tamaki spluttered looking at Haruhi who shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back and clean the house." She replied much to Tamaki's relief.

"I thought you'd say that." Hikaru said before digging in his pocket and pulling out his mobile phone. He flipped open the phone and pressed a few buttons before turning the screen towards Haruhi. "I called our housewife and had her send a few of the young maids round to do it." Hikaru added as Haruhi peered at the photo on the phone and indeed her house looked absolutely spotless, in fact it sparkled with even some freshly picked wildflowers placed in the empty vases.

"Did you break into Haruhi's house?" Tamaki cried pointing an accusing finger at the twins who now had their arms around each others shoulders.

"That's not our style." Kaoru replied…

"_Ryoji Someone here to see you." The barman called and in a flash Haruhi's father hitched up his skirt and began to purr seductively._

"_You boys look a little young, but then I've always been fond of red heads." He simpered eyeing the richly clothes teens each wearing identical Armani sunglasses._

"_Let us buy you a drink." They whispered, an obvious disdain laced their voices at having to linger in such a dinghy bar, both of them regretting now not paying someone else to do their dirty work however the threat of boredom was often too much for them._

"_Oh how charming." Ryoji breathed seductively barking at the barman for some drinks. "You boys look a little underage but I won't tell if you don't?"_

_A few more drinks later, many more drinks to be exact…._

"_Oh I love my daughter so much, she's…. such an Angel… although she's a little innocent if you know what I mean... Oh don't tell her I said that… god I love her… my Haruhi would do right to marry a pair of great guys like you… there are two of you right or has my vision doubled?"_

"_Can we have your door keys?" Hikaru asked poking a slouching Kaoru in the ribs._

"_Yesh, sure you can honey… go ask my daughter to marry you now!" he slurred._

"No, no my precious daughter will not be taken by you pair of miscreants!" Tamaki cried pointing at the flame haired tricksters.

"Fine." Haruhi replied looking the king purposely out of the corner of her eye. "But I will have to be home by seven to cook dinner." She added enjoying a little payback on Tamaki who insisted upon owning her.

"It's a date!" The twins exclaimed hooking their arms in Haruhi's and rubbing their cheeks against hers.

"No, no, no this is all wrong, Mummy, mummy tell them daddy says no. THE KING SAYS NO!" Tamaki cried shoving his pitiful face into kyoya's who just swatted him off like a fly.

"We'll tell you all about it mi'lord!" The chorused cheekily pulling down their eyelids as the King began to turn red, his mind working over time suddenly concocting…

"_Oh my it's all so beautiful." Haruhi exclaimed fingering the expensive silk dresses and peering at her distorted pretty features in genuine crystalline antiques._

"_You may have what you hearts desire." Hikaru whispered pulling out his credit card and placing it to her lips before kissing the card, all that separated them from touching lips._

"_Oh." Haruhi exclaimed excitedly her hair suddenly long and lush as she teetered around in a frilly pink dress with matching sandals clutching her peasant empty purse. "It's all so exquisite I feel like Cinderella." Haruhi laughed girlishly._

"_You look just as lovely." Kaoru breathed taking her hand and guiding her to a glass screen full of rubies, diamonds and emeralds, all exaggerated no doubt that made the simple Haruhi seem more and more peasant like._

"_Anything your heart desires." The twins reiterated watching over her like a pair of hungry hawks._

"_May I have this please?" Haruhi simpered holding out a simple ornament, it was small and was of only little value and yet it was a small marble lucky cat._

"_Of course." The twins chimed evilly their eyes glowing red as they pulled Haruhi closer. "You will pay us of course."_

"_But I am poor and simple with a peasant's empty purse." She cried her eyes scared and filling fast with great dollops of tear as the grabbed her wrists their lips moving to either ear._

"_With your body." The breathed deadly and low as she let out a little whimper. _

"_No… Tamaki help me!" She wept as their grasp grew tighter "Tamaki….."_

"HARUHI! NO LET DADDY SAVE YOUR FROM THE BAD BOYS!" Tamaki screamed.

"They've already left." Kyoya sighed as the prince rushed madly out of the room.

* * *

"No! She didn't did she... Oh my god… Scandelous… and he doesn't know?"

"Kaoru will you shut that stupid phone." Hikaru hissed jealously moving over and shutting the phone for him.

"Wow everything here is so…" Haruhi breathed picking up a marble lucky cat figurine she was already working out what she had at home and what she could cook for dinner.

"So what?" Hikaru asked putting his hand into Kaoru's pocket which vibrated loudly and stole his phone.

"Ridiculously expensive." She finished placing the cat back on the stand and slowly becoming infuriated as the assistant kept shooting her evils from behind a Chinese Ming vase.

Finished in that section the trio moved on.

"I could swear we we're being followed." Haruhi said looking behind her shoulder as a figure ducked from view. She put it down to some security guard probably anxious at the commoner in this expensive store.

"So Haruhi tell us a secret." The twins cried simultaneously, bored with the shop already they intended to have an assistant shopper buy all their gifts anyway.

"I don't have any." She replied simply, did she have those peppers she needed at home for the stew or would she have to stop off at the shop? And there was that darn 'mysterious' figure again.

"Oh you must have some." Hikaru persisted groaning as Kaoru's phone vibrated in his pocket he dove his hand in and turned it off.

"No none, unless you count the fact I'm allergic to peas." Haruhi sighed as she looked over her shoulder again and saw that 'mysterious' figure again dressed in an expensive Mac, dark sunglasses and an stylish hat. The 'mysterious' figure was even equipped with a newspaper which he held up to his face every so often.

"Oh you're not that boring, you must have some." Hikaru whined before slipping his arms around Haruhi's waist and pulling her close enough so that he could whisper in her ear. "You can tell us anything you know."

"Like what?"

"Whose your secret Santa?" Kaoru whispered placing his own hand in Hikaru's pockets and leaning in on Haruhi's side.

"I'm not telling you."

"If you could have anything you wanted for Christmas what would it be?" Hikaru asked his mind blank and

That caught her off guard for money could never buy that. And then Hikaru felt Kaoru's hand in his pocket and reach for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru hissed suddenly, dropping Haruhi and pulling his brother away from her.

"I need to check my messages." Kaoru winced Hikaru looked so angry it wasn't becoming.

"That's all you do now, when ever we are anywhere you check your poxy messages and leave me in the dark." Hikaru hissed as his little brother refused to meet his gaze.

"Oh I get it." Kaoru spat trying to mimic his brothers steely cold eyes even though it pained him to do so. "You're jealous."

"Jealous! Of a bunch of gaggling girls? No I am not jealous but I am sick of you acting the fool pulling out your phone and pretending to be all secretive, you do know those girls just pay for your company they don't value you as anything more than an expensive handbag." Hikaru hissed as Kaoru stood defiant now their eyes identically lit with an angry flame.

"Hikaru, calm down." Haruhi chided but he ignored her, however the rest of the shoppers were not so polite and watched the twins raucous with disdain.

"That's not true!" Kaoru replied his brothers harsh words stung his eyes and made them weep. "It's not true Hikaru!"

"Yes it is and your pathetic to think that there's any truth to the attention they're giving you, your just another plaything, they play us like we play the world, them and us." Hikaru shouted as he raised his arms to push Kaoru but his moves were anticipated by his double and the twins simply stood pushing palm to palm willing the other to fall. And then again they willed themselves to fall and save the others pride.

"Calm down both of you, you're making a scene." Haruhi hissed as the assistants looked absolutely appalled although the twins status kept them at bay.

"You're wrong Hikaru, you're wrong to think that everyone acts that way."

"They'll stop coming soon, you're nothing without me they'll grow bored of you and then who will it be then? Then or us?"

"You're just angry Hikaru because you're loosing! It wasn't even my idea to start the wager in the first place it was yours so don't you start about is it them or us when you pine for a poor peasant-"

"Look let's just step outside okay." Haruhi interrupted conscious of everyone staring at them, no doubt assuming that she somehow had caused all this… she was common after all.

"Shut up!" Hikaru snapped at Haruhi looking away from Kaoru.

"Why should I? You're acting like a child Hikaru!" Haruhi replied meeting his fierce gaze with one of her own.

"I am only telling him the truth he's being played the fool as these girls tag him along."

"No Hikaru you're throwing all your toys out of the pram because Kaoru's found a friend other than you."

His face suddenly became marble like then, pale, beautiful and cold he dropped his hand from Kaoru's as though they were a strangers as though he didn't know or want to know the strangers hand who had touched things he didn't care for. His eyes glazed and his face then suddenly took on a bright, fierce red as his eyes peppered with hot angry tears that refused to fall. His arm suddenly then lashed out and smashed the display of expensive glass.

"Haruhi!" The 'mysterious' figure cried diving at the girl and shielding her from the shards of glass.

There was a tightness in his chest that ached, throbbed with every beat, so angry and betrayed he willed everything in the shop to crumble.

"Have my father foot the bill." He said coldly to the alarmed staff, he then pivoted and stormed out of the shop his fist a clenched bloody ball of anger and his heart hurting with every step.

* * *

"What is the matter Mitsukuni?" Mori asked as he watched Hunny push around a strawberry tart on his plate, he had noticed that his lovely item hadn't eaten as many sweet delicacies as normal and it worried him. Dressed in silvery fabric he looked as though he were made of tin.

"I am worried about Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan." Hunny replied finally polishing off the tart in one mouthful. His blond hair had been scraped back into two curly bunches today and he wore a chequered dress of blue gingham with a pair of sparkling ruby red shoes he looked like an adorable doll. Even Bun-bun was taking part in the theme of the host club today with his very own furry lion's mane. "If what Tama-chan says is true then Hikaru must be hurting and so must Kaoru, do you think they would like some cake Takashi?"

"No."

"Okay Takashi you're so wise." Mitsukuni laughed throwing his arms around Takashi just in time for the pair of girls who had designated him that day to ahh in appreciation as they followed the yellow velvet rug to the table.

It was noticeable today that something was indeed wrong in the host club, gone were the longing looks between the twins, instead they both sat opposite sides of the room in their flying monkey garb looking absolutely miserable.

"I must do something; perhaps I should bang their unruly heads together?" Tamaki cried lounging on his favourite couch again taking a break as he picked nervously at the straw on his patchwork suit.

"Perhaps you should concern yourself with looking over the final preparations for the ball." Kyoya replied his face an impish green as he bore a black witches hat with a limited tolerance.

"I'm sure what you've prepared will be sufficient." Tamaki said waving off the responsibility as now turned his attention to Haruhi who was dressed in a plain white dress complete with filmy silvery wings and a diamante tiara, her wand lay unused beside her as she entertained the customers. How lovely she looked, if only she could look this feminine always, oh the longing, alas he must suffice with be bias when casting the host club, always trying to designate Haruhi a lovely role.

"Well as long as you are appropriately dressed for tomorrow I have no qualms, be prompt at the music room for the exchanging of gifts."

"Yes, yes whatever I trust your choices Kyoya."

"I assume you are still aware of the rule you imposed regarding secret Santa."

"What about them."

"Well I am just forewarning you that they still stand milord, for wasn't it you who said that we are all equals in the club and so must give accordingly or be cast from this great music room." Kyoya said recounting Tamaki's exact dramatic words.

"And what of it? It was a good rule Ce n'est pas?"

"No I was just making sure."

Over at the overcrowded table the girls giggled onwards.

"Okay would you rather…" Yuki began and all the girls hushed anticipating the fall in the girls tone as she whispered. "Have the whole host club walk in on you naked or…"

"You girls really play this?" Kaoru whispered to a new girl who nodded vigorously as Kaoru refilled their cups of tea.

"Eat a strawberry without using your hands perched in between Kyoya's buttocks."

"EWWW!" All the girls squealed as Kaoru fell about in his chair in a fit of silent giggles desperately praying that Kyoya wouldn't come over here right now.

"Oh definitely the strawberry on Kyoya's bum, it's actually quite firm hey Kaoru." Lady Shirikawa laughed winking at Kaoru.

"Oh my gosh but he's so uptight!" A new girl squealed glancing over her shoulder cautiously.

"Besides he so far up his own-" Yuki began but the girls burst out laughing.

"Kaoru you are so easy to talk to you know that." Lady Shirikawa said as all the other girls nodded with wide sincere eyes.

"It's nice to come here and have a good time away from home, I can kind of let loose and have fun and feel relaxed." A quiet girl added.

"Just wanted you know how appreciative we are that you took the time to get to know us as opposed to the façade. Not that we don't like the façade, I mean it's just a nice change you know." Another girl added smiles on all their faces.

"Well.. I like hanging out with you girls too." Kaoru added weakly.

"Okay, okay enough of the sincerities ladies; I do believe it is Kaoru's turn!" The girls cried simultaneously as they all looked at the flamed haired twin with hungry eyes.

"Kaoru…"

"Would you rather…"

"Give Kyoya a-"

"-No that's disgusting you can't ask him that!"

"Okay start again. Ask him a what would you do question?"

"I Love those!"

"What would you do if Hikaru…"

"Just Hikaru that's a little lame!"

"He's new to this we've got to start small."

"And then we ask the Kyoya question."

"Kaoru would you love your brother just the same if he was a girl and you were fraternal twins?"

"That's mean!"

"I.. well." Kaoru began but he didn't need to finish as all eyes in the Host club were then on Hikaru. For a second his blood ran cold at the thought of never having those eyes so the same to look into, to only be one person with one identity and never to feel his pair beside him.

Suddenly

"YOU'LL HAVE A BETTER TIME OVER THERE ANYWAY!"

"Hikaru what have I done?" His regular cried clearly distressed as the twin knocked over their tea table. "I just thought maybe if you apologised-"

"TAKE HER KAORU I DON'T EVEN WANT TO WIN!" Hikaru screamed brat like before charging out of the Host club.

"What have I done?" The girl whispered before bursting into tears.

Suddenly there was a whirl of machinery and the floor of the Host Club gave way for a platform to rise complete with Renge in her Wicked Witch of the East out fit complete with stripy tights and no red slippers.

"This is a mockery and a display of appalling behaviour not quite well placed." Renge cried extending her arm to the crying girl and giving her a hug. "And yet in the midst of this we much see the silver lining."

"What is she talking about?" Haruhi hissed to Tamaki who had come up behind her and opened his palms as if to say- I haven't a clue.

"Yes my friends we are in the midst of a moe, and perhaps the biggest brotherly love moe this school has ever seen. I beckon you girls to grab your opera glasses and watch how this plot climaxes. Now who will take this young pioneer for brotherly love in for without her the story would not reach it' climatic moments, she has taken it to new unexplored heights of brotherly love." Renge spouted as one of Kaoru's gang lead the girl off Renge's podium as the other girls in the room clapped politely.

"Excuse me girls I think I need to go." Kaoru said following Hikaru out the door.

"We have got to buy him some Christmas favours girls, he is such a sweetie!"

* * *

"Hikaru I saw your present for Haruhi it's really sweet." Kaoru said his voice a sad soft sombre tone.

It was night time and the Hitachiin shared room was awash with dancing shadows that lingered in the corners and drenched their sheets in an eerie black. And yet through it all the twins still had an eerie paleness about them that carried through into the darkness like the moon in the sky they lay unnaturally back to back like two marble statues.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru was faced towards the window, he looked into the night with a blankness that he'd forced upon himself.

"Hikaru please speak to me." Kaoru moaned as he faced the door which seemed so far away, could the door see his tears so soft and perfectly sliding down his marble cheeks.

Silence fell then for a moment, Kaoru knew his brother was awake as he could feel his brothers breath in his own as they breathed together in one long breath.

"Hikaru remember when we were young and that Greek nanny used to tell us stories, legends from long ago?" Kaoru asked in a small said voice to the silent air which nodded, he was listening. "Remember when she told us the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. How Eurydice died and went down to the underworld and Orpheus followed to bring her back. Remember Hikaru, remember Hikaru how Hades relented when he heard Orpheus's lullaby and he said that Orpheus must leave the Underworld but he mustn't look behind and maybe, just maybe Eurydice would follow him out and live again but if he turned she would remain. And remember he made it back to the ferryman Hikaru and then he weakened and he turned around, and she was there Hikaru, she was there and then she faded away back to the underworld, and can you remember what we said Hikaru?

We said that that would never happen to us because we always knew when the other was behind, we would know whether to carry on out into the living or return to the dead to retrieve our other half because that unbearable aching of when we're apart would have subsided if we were back together, we would know and we wouldn't have made Orpheus' mistake."

"Kaoru." Hikaru breathed sadly tears trickled down his cold cheeks as he felt the tickle of his brothers words on his bare back.

"I just want you to know that though I may have made friends along the way you will never have to turn round and second guess because I will always be following you Hikaru." Kaoru cried his voice choked a little by his tears. "And if I have made you want to turn around Hikaru then I won't speak to them anymore, I won't fade away."

"Kaoru no." Hikaru cried flipping over in the bed and cupping his brothers face in his hands as he flinched a little as his brothers tears prickled his skin making him ache doubly hard. "I am a lonely Kaoru, I need you too much that is my flaw."

"I mean it Hikaru, I will never speak to them again if it makes you happy." He half moaned as Hikaru smiled a little sadly and sweetly.

"Kaoru-"

"Hikaru I will do anything to make you love me again."

"I will never stop." He breathed leaning so close that the little space between their lips became hot with the passion of their words.

"But."

"Shush, I love you too much Kaoru, that is the flaw." He whispered kissing away his brothers sadness.

* * *

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried almost tripping over his own feet as he ran up the hallway.

"Tamaki, oh I?" Haruhi mumbled uncharacteristically she looked a little defeated as she moved to open the door to the music room.

"I am sorry Haruhi, the rule I imposed it was stupid I never thought that it would ever cause such unnecessary trouble, I honesty imposed it to stop Kyoya being cheap!" He babbled catching his breath as she looked back at him a squishy parcel underneath in her arms none-the-less.

"It's okay Tamaki I've always wanted more free time for my studies and despite what I may seem like I actually enjoyed some of it."

"What? No?"

"I'm okay with it really!" Haruhi laughed looking almost happy as she mentally planned her free time and how best to use it.

"Oh so you're just going to give up in defeat are you!" Tamaki raged grabbing her by shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"There's not a lot I can really do about it."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Kyoya made it perfectly clear that I had to do this on my own." She sighed unable to meet his gaze which pleaded with her as much as it looked at her with disbelief.

"Oh and you just forsook everyone else feelings, how we'd feel if you left!"

"I'm just here to pay my debt remember!" She challenged put out by his accusing tone.

"And we couldn't have enjoyed your company in the process?"

"Look I'm sorry but-"

"Oh so late are we?" Kyoya interrupted looking ever gleeful as he opened the door for the pair and beckoned them to sit on the couch; he was going to enjoy this.

"Can we open presents now!" Hunny cried clinging onto the Christmas bun who looked very festive in his velour Santa suit.

"We have to wait for Kaoru-" Kyoya began before the doors to the music room where flung open and an army of bakers began to roll in with trays full of doughnuts of all shapes and sizes, all this lead by Kaoru as the bakers filed in one after another with military discipline they lined up ready for inspection at least 3 dozen or so with trays filled high with sugary delights intricately iced in festive patters.

"Merry Christmas Hunny." Kaoru finally exclaimed as the pint size host looked wide eyes at the bakers as though he had seen a dozen or so Angels, he placed a hand to his chart an whispered a sweet thank you his lips plump and red were now moist from the escaped droo.

"Mitsukuni I think that-" Mori began before Hunny let out a squeal of delight and ran towards the first baker, a handsome chap who didn't really know what to do but let the little host dive on the first plateful of sugary treats.

"Well it looks as though we have begun."

"Ky.. yo.. ya.. chan, pres… ant … on … table." Hunny managed to squeal as he devoured the first plate in many gulps.

"Thank you Hunny." Kyoya replied picking up the present on the table and unwrapping the paper ignoring Hunny who was now gorging on cakes. "Ahh a Black Diamond personal organiser." Kyoya smiled a present with a purpose, perhaps he wouldn't have to sell it, and he actually quite liked it.

"Here Mori, Merry Christmas!" Tamaki suddenly cried producing a lovely wrapped present tied with an expensive bow that looked suspiciously like a samurai sword. "It's an actual antique." Tamaki exclaimed unable to contain himself as Mori nodded in approval and examined the blade.

"Kaoru." Mori-sempai simply said handing Kaoru a white box tied with a red robbon.

"Wow." Kaoru exclaimed opening it with icing sugar dusted hands to reveal the expensive Gant Sherling lined coat complete with his intialas embroidered on the pocket shipped over from Harrods.

"Hikaru here is yours." Kyoya then exclaimed handing Hikaru an identical box only the box was red and the ribbon was white as he pulled out a matching coat to Kaoru.

"Thanks." The twins exclaimed simultaneously throwing on the coats and grinning in delight.

"Well Haruhi I believe it's your turn." Kyoya then said pushing his glasses up everybodies eyes then swivelled to Haruhi.

"Well." Haruhi squirmed uncomfortable and annoyed by Kyoya's smug gaze.

"Actually Haruhi would you mind opening mine first?" Hikaru then said handing Haruhi a square box shaped present.

"I can't accept this it-"

"No I insist." Hikaru said thrusting the box in her hands no time for modesty or humbleness.

Carefully Haruhi opened up the box and suddenly she was overpowered by so many sweet and savoury smells. The box was lined with finely made chocolates; there was a bag of imported French dough and food colourings and spices from all over India. And at the bottom of the box was a little miniature lumpy dough Hikaru and squidgy dough Kaoru and what could only assume as a doughy Haruhi who lay upon a tub of fatty tuna steak.

"Hikaru, wow that's so sweet… and of you I mean thanks." Haruhi cried, a practical gift which she would enjoy more than some expensive frivolous buy. "But how did you…" She began before shooting a quick look at Tamaki who was still hurting at her defeat and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Look in the dough Hikaru's hands." Hikaru smiled devilishly as she peered closer to find a receipt.

"A receipt?" Haruhi replied a little suspicious.

"Yes it basically values that home-made scarf you've got under your arm at a bit over 10,000 yen." He sighed in a manner that made him appear as though he didn't really care.

"What!" Kyoya spat uncharacteristically caught off guard before regaining his ice king composure. "I did wander about the rogue auction on the host club site, seems as though it is true."

"So Haru-chan stay?" Hunny cried running from his beloved doughnuts to smother Haruhi in love as the rest of the club looked her way.

"Well then I guess Merry Christmas Tamaki!" She said handing the modestly but prettily wrapped package over to the host club king who drooled a little his eyes starry wide, forsaking her blasé attitude and forgiving her right there and then.

"I will treasure this until my soul is but a few wisps upon the morning wind." He cooed poetically as he unwrapped the parcel and fingered lovingly the royal red scarf before eagerly wrapping it around his shoulders and enveloping Haruhi in a bone crushing hug. "Daddy loves it!" He exclaimed whirling her around. "Daddy is pleased ha ha ha ha. A scarf made out of peasant hands just what I've always wanted!" He laughed as she tried to push him away, perhaps quitting the host club wasn't such a bad idea.

"Milord lets not forget the little contest." The twins chorused immediately pulling Haruhi way from the king so that they could nuzzle her cheeks.

"Kyoya, yes quickly the results! And then it is off to the ball!" Tamaki cried his face a beacon of happiness as he twirled on the spot modelling his scarf much to the embarrassment of Haruhi.

"Eh hem." Kyoya coughed catching their attention and bringing focus back o himself as all the host club members moved to sit on the sofa, even hunny although his face was filled fat with doughnuts. "As you know Christmas has come again and I will now disclose the results of our annual favour contest."

…………………

"In 7th place we have Hunny-sempai who again has managed to digest most of his Christmas favours before I could count them."

"They were tasty." Hunny replied shoving another doughnut into his chubby little mouth as mmmm-ing with glee.

"In 6th place we have… me." Kyoya coughed whilst thinking about the hundreds of cards he'd received all with the same swirlish handwriting, whoever she was. "In 5th place we have Hikaru."

"So what?" Hikaru retorted bitterly his cheeks burning red as Tamaki shot him a smug glance.

"In 4th place we have Haruhi."

"Yay for Haruhi!" Hunny cried scoffing more doughnuts.

"In 3rd place we have…… Our lord Tamaki!"

"What this is an outrage!" Tamaki spat as the twins turned and pulled down heir eyelids as haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up." Haruhi chided which had Tamaki scuttling off to the sulking corner.

"In 2nd place we have Kaoru. Who might I add was very popular this year."

"So that means…" The all whispered at once and then looking at Mori-sempai who just looked calm and collected on the sofa as cool as a cucumber.

"1st place is Mori-Sempai who might I add got more than all of you put together."

"How did that happen!" Tamaki called from his sulking corner.

_What happened._

_A little petite blond boy with a trusty bun-bun in one hand and a cream cake in another sat at his trusty dining room table surrounded by personal shoppers with many brochures._

"_Christmas card for mom…. And one for Takashi….. A present for father….. and one for Takashi-"_

_Many hours later…_

"_And a rolex for my brother… and one for Takashi, oh and I bet Takashi would like this too it's pretty like his eyes..."_

"Well Mori-sempai's hardly going to want to share a kiss with Haruhi under he mistletoe." Tamaki laughed strolling away from the sulking corner satisfied his daughter's lips would remain virginal.

"Yes so give it to us." The twins cried gleefully.

"No never don't listen to them Mori! I decree a kiss can't be given!" Tamaki screamed chasing the twins.

"Oh yes it can!" The twins replied sticking their tongues out.

"Mori tell them you won't give it to them, your King demands you!"

Mulling the idea over a little Mori rose off the sofa and strode over to Haruhi who was now a blood red with anger. Everyone else in the room suddenly quietened with the twins stopping in their tracks and the king left standing over the sofa all eyes were on the handsome guardian. He stopped just before her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders which were shaking with indignation directed towards the twins and the king. With one hand he cupped her cheeks and then leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Ahhh Takashi had his first kiss!" Hunny-sempai giggled whipping out his digital camera and taking a picture.

"No, no, no this can not be." The twins and Tamaki cried wilting as Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise as she gazed at the gentle giant.

"Mitsukuni you need to get ready for the ball." Maro suddenly said as the pint sized host ran from his doughnuts and jumped on his back, both of them heading towards the door.

"What was it like?" The twins suddenly cried popping u at her shoulders as her fingers fluttered over her lips as the kiss lingered. "So is the calm and collected host a passionate kisser?" They teased as she turned to them at first her cheeks flushed with embarrassment of being a prize and then the colour drained away and she smiled sweetly in a teasing manner designed as a payback for them.

"Yeah, it was." She sighed before following Mori and Hunny out to go get changed.

"I can't believe it!" Tamaki whispered holding he scarf between his fingers liking the soft feel as that familial ending ditty began to sound somewhere in the music room.

"I'm surprised you aren't more distraught." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked in the figure folder.

"Haruhi is her own person, who am I to tell her anything, besides one day she will kiss by her own free will." He smiled as Kyoya gave him a knowing side wards glance looking down at the results of Hikaru's auction.

"Are you happy with your purchase then Tamaki?" Kyoya scoffed as Tamaki watched Haruhi walk away a sweet smile upon his lips.

"It was worth every penny."


End file.
